A Reason to Live
by Field Crescent
Summary: He bent over and picked up his Banryuu, eager to end his life. He lifted it to his neck, slightly rethinking his decision before he moved it closer. Just as he was about to slit his throat, he heard a voice. 'NO' BANKOTSU X KAGOME one-shot


Bankotsu sat under the moonlit sky, a visible frown on his face. It was such a beautiful night, yet it felt so ugly.

He couldn't help but ponder, '_Why am I always alone_?'. He never thought that his life would come to this; he had always felt as though he was on top of the world, yet here he was, feeling the complete opposite.

He had let Jakotsu die... He had allowed his one and only friend to slip between his fingers and be killed for the sake of Renkotsu's greed. The jewel shards had tainted their sense of brotherhood, all because of Naraku.

He knew that Naraku had been playing them from the beginning. He was just too dumb to take action before it was too late. He left his brothers in the dark instead of banding together to stop him while they had the chance. _What the hell was the Band of Seven __**now**__?_

He couldn't handle e_verything_. Not like he thought he could.

If only Naraku had only kept them dead... Bankotsu was forced to watch his comrades die all over again, as if once wasn't enough. Perhaps the day they were beheaded was merely fate; maybe they were _supposed _to be dead. Now, they were just dirt molds... shells of their former selves, no different from Kikyou. And Bankotsu was the only one who had survived through it all.

But he had to face the bitter fact... Bankotsu had nobody.

The only thing left for him to do was remove his jewel shards, and it would all be over.

_It's not like anyone would even care if I died_ he thought coldly. _They'd be thrilled._

As harsh as it seemed, he knew that it was true. There would be festivals and parties, all celebrating the death of the most powerful mercenary. People would finally have a sense of security knowing that the notorious Band of Seven was no more. Life would continue as though he had never existed.

_He didn't have to drag on a life with no purpose._

Without another thought, he hoisted himself up. His Banryuu lay beside, him glinting in the moonlight.

"How do I do this?" he mumbled, poking his index finger against his neck.

He could feel where the jewel shards were embedded underneath his skin; they seemed to be much deeper than he would've anticipated.

"Maybe this will be harder than I thought," he sighed, closing his eyes.

His voice cracked as he spoke, his throat going dry and his eyes beginning to burn. He didn't want to do this. It was never his intention, but now it felt like a split second decision.

Almost robotically, he bent over and picked up his Banryuu, eager to end his life. He lifted it to his neck, slightly rethinking his decision before he moved it closer. The cold blade pressed against his skin, yet he was numb to the pain. He had never feared death.

...But just as he was about to slit his throat, he heard a voice.

"_**No**_!"

He whipped around abruptly, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a girl... Inuyasha's wench.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Don't do it," she said softly.

"Why not?" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

"Because," she whispered. "Some... people. They might miss you."

Bankotsu scoffed, rolling his eyes. What the hell did she know?

He gazed at her for a moment, watching as she stared down at her feet awkwardly.

"Why do you care?" he asked coldly.

"I... I don't want to see you die," she whispered.

He didn't understand her. Why did she care? Had she not seen the battles that Bankotsu and dog boy had fought? _Why_ would she encourage one of her worst enemies to continue living?

"Look the other way then," Bankotsu mumbled casually.

"I thought you liked being back," Kagome snapped. "Why would you want to die again?"

Bankotsu stared at her for a moment, surprised at the tone that she used with him. _She has guts_.

"I'm your enemy, woman. Why the hell do you want me to be alive?" he asked.

"Because," she began solemnly. "Even though you are _Inuyasha_'s enemy... I don't want to just watch you commit suicide right in front of me."

Bankotsu let his Banryuu fall from his hands as he listened to her speak. She fumbled with a loose strand of hair as she continued, "You do have a lot to live for. I mean... what happened to bringing back the Band of Seven and... and settling old scores..."

"My brothers are dead, girl," Bankotsu growled. "One is dead at my fault... Jakotsu was the only one who was ever truly loyal, and I let him die. I don't deserve to live myself."

Kagome stepped closer to him, her eyes still fixed on her feet. "Please don't do it. Atleast not in front of me," she pleaded. "If you did it right now, I'd blame myself for letting it happen."

"Give me one reason why I should be alive," Bankotsu challenged, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome peered up at him, finding herself to be eyelevel with him. Her brown eyes melted in to his blue ones as she gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I will," she mumbled.

And with that, she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. Bankotsu stiffened, a flurry of emotions running throughout his body.

What the _hell _was she doing?!

He couldn't decide whether he should kiss her or kill her. However, he crossed out the latter as her hand trailed up his shoulder and rested on his neck, pulling him closer.

He smiled against her lips, tugging her closer to him. He tilted his head and captured her bottom lip between his own, his fingers tangling through her dark hair. Their bodies and lips fit like pieces in a puzzle, each curve melting together.

Kagome pulled back and Bankotsu clung to her tightly, afraid to let go. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, her hands running up and down his back.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said someone might miss you," she murmured in his ear. "I was that someone."

"Oh?" Bankotsu smirked playfully.

"Mhm. Just because you're Inuyasha's enemy doesn't mean that you're mine," she smiled.

Bankotsu couldn't think of a more perfect moment as they stood under the moonlight, fireflies floating around them and the wind tousling their hair. Neither of them dared to move, fearing that if they did, it would all be over.

Bankotsu sighed contently, resting his head against Kagome's shoulder.

Sure, maybe his brothers were dead. The realization had already hit that life would never be the same for him ever again.

But he knew that this was just a brand new chapter in his life...

And he was strangely okay with it.

* * *

**thanks for reading. :] this is actually a rewritten version of the old Reason to Live. I realized that it was an old story and my writing style has obviously changed _alot _since then. I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. I hope you liked it, remember to review and tell me what you think !**


End file.
